


Looking for you

by AbbyDeMartel



Series: L'amore non ha fine [3]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon Divergence, Fluff and Angst, Introspection, M/M, Male Slash, Sentimental, Sexual Content, what if
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29805525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyDeMartel/pseuds/AbbyDeMartel
Summary: Continua la mia versione della quinta stagione di Vikings con la terza OS della mia serie di storie "L'amore non ha fine". La mia OTP inventata, come ormai sanno anche i sassi, è Hvitserk/Aethelred e in questa ff, finalmente, le cose diventano serie! E' la notte prima della battaglia tra l'esercito dei Sassoni coadiuvato dai vichinghi e gli invasori di Re Harald. Aethelred è inquieto perché preoccupato per l'incolumità di suo fratello Alfred (ma anche per Hvitserk, sebbene non voglia ammetterlo nemmeno con se stesso!) e dice al giovane vichingo che, la mattina dopo, vuole partecipare anche lui al combattimento. Una cosa tira l'altra e alla fine... beh, se volete saperlo dovrete leggere la storia! XDNon scrivo a scopo di lucro e personaggi e situazioni appartengono a registi, autori e produttori della serie TV "Vikings".
Relationships: Hvitserk/Aethelred
Series: L'amore non ha fine [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941268
Kudos: 1





	Looking for you

**Looking for you**

_Memories  
Captured in silver frames  
I cast them in the burning flames_

_I decide  
To leave my ancient life behind  
And not, and not to turn back time_

_Cause I'm feeling_  
Only lonely  
Sad and lonely

_Looking for you…_

_(“Looking for you” – Amberian Dawn)_

La battaglia tra i Sassoni del Wessex uniti ai vichinghi di Bjorn e Lagertha e l’esercito invasore di Re Harald sarebbe iniziata il giorno successivo e ognuno viveva a suo modo la vigilia di quel conflitto tanto importante. Non era facile, per i vichinghi, pensare che avrebbero combattuto contro la loro stessa gente, che avrebbero forse ucciso persone che consideravano amiche e con le quali avevano condiviso lotte e difficoltà.

C’era qualcun altro, tuttavia, che viveva in maniera drammatica quella strana sera: il Principe Aethelred che, rinchiuso nella stanzetta che gli era stata destinata, se ne stava seduto sul suo giaciglio fissando ostinatamente il cielo scuro che si vedeva dalla piccola finestra, tormentato da mille pensieri. Si riscosse quando, ad un certo punto, la porta della stanza si aprì e Hvitserk entrò, richiudendosela poi alle spalle.

Aethelred guardò il giovane vichingo, che lesse nei suoi occhi i dubbi e le preoccupazioni che lo assillavano.

“Sei chiaramente turbato, Principe. Stai pensando a tuo fratello? Sei in ansia per lui?” gli domandò il giovane, avvicinandosi.

“Sì, lo sono” ammise il Principe. “Alfred non è un guerriero e… so che in questi giorni si è addestrato molto con Ubbe e so anche che sia i vostri che i nostri uomini faranno di tutto per proteggerlo, tuttavia so anche che una battaglia è imprevedibile e che lui… lui non…”

“Sono convinto che se la caverà benissimo” cercò di tranquillizzarlo Hvitserk, sedendosi accanto a lui. “Inoltre Ubbe ha un piano ingegnoso per ingannare Harald e i suoi. La vittoria sarà nostra, non ho dubbi in proposito.”

Aethelred non sembrava altrettanto convinto, ma non fece domande riguardo al piano così brillante di Ubbe. Sembrava pensare ad altro. Dopo un breve silenzio, riprese a parlare.

“Non sopporto di restare rinchiuso qui sapendo che voi… che Alfred, insomma… domani rischierete la vita” disse. “Va bene, sicuramente avete pensato a una strategia efficace ed è molto probabile che vincerete, ma questo non significa che nessuno rimarrà ferito o ucciso, no? Combattevo al fianco di mio padre in difesa di York quando vi sconfiggemmo, eppure io fui colpito alla spalla sinistra da una freccia che avrebbe potuto trafiggermi il cuore.”

Hvitserk considerò vagamente che sarebbe stata una vera sfortuna se Aethelred fosse stato ammazzato da quella freccia: in quel caso non lo avrebbe mai conosciuto e… vabbè, ma cosa si metteva a pensare in quel momento?

“Io voglio combattere con voi domani” riprese Aethelred, deciso. “Voglio essere presente, lottare al vostro fianco, dare il mio contributo per sconfiggere gli invasori. Non resterò confinato qui dentro mentre mio fratello rischia la vita!”

_E non voglio che succeda niente nemmeno a voi… a te in particolare_ , pensò il Principe, stupito lui per primo di quella singolare preoccupazione. Ma perché no? I vichinghi, in fondo, lo avevano trattato bene e accolto con cordialità e Hvitserk in particolare era sempre così disponibile e gentile con lui…

“Non credo sia possibile” obiettò il giovane vichingo. “Dovrei parlarne con Bjorn e Ubbe e non abbiamo molto tempo. E poi devi considerare che Heahmund guiderà l’esercito sassone al fianco di tuo fratello, se ti vedesse? Sai bene che è tuo nemico, che ha messo in giro quelle voci su di te. No, penso che dovresti rimanere qui, al sicuro. Andrà tutto bene, vedrai, e dopo che avremo vinto troverai il modo di…”

“Io voglio esserci!” lo interruppe Aethelred. “ _Devo_ esserci. I Sassoni sono la mia gente, il Wessex è il mio Paese. Heahmund non avrà modo di accorgersi di me, mi confonderò in mezzo ai soldati, non mi farò riconoscere. Non è necessario che Bjorn e Ubbe lo sappiano, un guerriero in più farà comodo anche a loro.”

Hvitserk rifletté sulle parole del Principe. Non aveva tutti i torti, a ben pensarci. Nella foga della battaglia nessuno si sarebbe accorto di un soldato in più e se lui ci teneva tanto… in fondo poteva capirlo, lui avrebbe fatto lo stesso, non si sarebbe certo tirato indietro di fronte a un combattimento.

“Sì, hai ragione” ammise. “In mezzo ai soldati Sassoni nessuno farà caso a te e per noi sarà comunque un vantaggio. Va bene, penso che si possa fare.”

Per qualche istante calò di nuovo un silenzio imbarazzato.

“Bene, allora… credo che sarebbe meglio che andassi a riposare anche tu, stanotte” disse Aethelred. “Non c’è bisogno che resti qui a sorvegliarmi, ormai sai bene che non vi tradirò e che non cercherò di scappare. Combatterò con voi domani e, se le cose andranno come devono andare, dopo la battaglia troverò il modo di parlare con Alfred e di farmi concedere delle truppe per affiancarvi nella vostra spedizione a Kattegat.”

“Ti preoccupi per me, adesso?” fece scherzosamente Hvitserk. Il tono era leggero, ma Aethelred colse qualcosa di non detto e si sentì improvvisamente agitato, il cuore prese a battergli in modo sconsiderato e sentì il volto caldo e arrossato.

“Io… no, beh, volevo solo dire che… insomma, la battaglia di domani sarà molto impegnativa e tutti dovremo riposare bene per essere lucidi e concentrati” disse in fretta, sperando che il giovane non avesse notato il suo turbamento.

“Potrei riposare bene anche rimanendo qui, non credi?” ribatté Hvitserk, facendosi più vicino al Principe. Era un azzardo e lo sapeva, ma in fondo non aveva niente da perdere. Chi poteva prevedere cosa sarebbe accaduto il giorno dopo? Aethelred aveva detto bene: durante una battaglia poteva succedere di tutto e lui, quella notte, voleva restare accanto a quel Principe, voleva… voleva qualcosa di cui non aveva mai sentito il bisogno prima.

“Non credo che quella sedia sia un posto tanto comodo per dormire e domattina dovrai combattere, io penso che…” provò a dire Aethelred, ma non risultò molto convincente.

“Ma io non intendevo dormire sulla sedia come le altre notti” replicò Hvitserk, avvicinandosi ancora di più. Ora era praticamente incollato al Principe, ma Aethelred non sembrava volerlo respingere. Il giovane vichingo lo strinse tra le braccia e lo baciò come aveva fatto qualche giorno prima, ma questa volta il bacio si prolungò, divenne più caldo, languido e profondo e Hvitserk si spinse sul giaciglio portando Aethelred con sé. Continuò a baciarlo, mentre iniziava a slacciarsi le vesti, in modo lento ma sempre più intimo. Nonostante lo stupore iniziale Aethelred lo lasciò fare, confuso da un turbine di emozioni che non era in grado di comprendere e tanto meno di governare. Si ritrovò ancora più travolto e indifeso quando iniziò a sentirsi addosso le mani di Hvitserk che lo esploravano, lo cercavano e iniziavano a slacciargli i vestiti. Avrebbe voluto tornare in sé e recuperare un briciolo di decenza, ma proprio non ce la faceva, anche perché il giovane vichingo non lo stava forzando in alcun modo, non era brutale o violento, al contrario lo accarezzava e mostrava tutta la pazienza e la delicatezza di questo mondo nell’avvicinarlo a qualcosa che Aethelred non aveva mai neanche immaginato.

Del resto Hvitserk era sicuramente molto più esperto del Principe, che non aveva mai avuto rapporti sessuali di alcun tipo e non aveva mai nemmeno dato un bacio, ma non per questo si dimostrava avido e voglioso come avrebbero fatto molti altri al suo posto. Hvitserk aveva avuto qualche avventura con le ragazze di Kattegat, cose leggere e senza impegno, poi si era innamorato della schiava Margrethe che però aveva tranquillamente condiviso con i fratelli… Margrethe era stata forse la persona dalla quale si era sentito più coinvolto e aveva sofferto molto quando la ragazza aveva perduto il senno, aveva cercato di aiutarla come poteva, ma Ivar l’aveva fatta uccidere, temendo che dicesse ciò che sapeva (ossia che lui era impotente e che il figlio che sua moglie aspettava era di un altro uomo). Era scappato da Kattegat proprio dopo la morte di Margrethe perché oramai non c’era più niente e nessuno che lo trattenesse là. Eppure, pur avendole voluto molto bene, aveva accettato di condividerla con i fratelli…

In quel momento, mentre stringeva e baciava con tenera passione il giovane Principe, Hvitserk pensava che non avrebbe permesso a nessuno sulla faccia della Terra di fare con Aethelred quello che stava facendo lui… e allora cosa voleva dire? Forse quella per Margrethe era stata solo una passione adolescenziale mentre adesso si sentiva coinvolto molto più profondamente? Ad ogni modo non aveva molta importanza, quello che contava era stare con Aethelred, tenerselo stretto e averlo tutto quanto per sé. Si mise sopra di lui, premendogli una mano sulla sua nuca per attirarlo sempre più contro di sé mentre con l’altra mano sfiorava e accarezzava il suo corpo; poi si liberò delle proprie vesti e di quelle di lui, desideroso soltanto di perdersi in Aethelred senza interrompere neanche per un istante l’unione delle loro bocche e dei loro respiri affannati. Sempre con pazienza e delicatezza, lo toccò nei punti più intimi e segreti, preparandolo all’unione dei loro corpi per non spaventarlo e non fargli male.

Aethelred, dal canto suo, era riuscito a rimanere lucido solo per pochi istanti e si era chiesto cosa stesse facendo Hvitserk e perché mai il suo corpo rispondesse così naturalmente a tutti i suoi approcci. Ma non era soltanto il suo corpo: tutto il suo essere fremeva e sembrava desiderare ogni bacio, ogni carezza, ogni contatto più intimo con il giovane vichingo che fin dalla prima sera lo aveva incuriosito e affascinato. Quando iniziò a sentirlo dentro di sé ebbe un altro attimo di smarrimento, l’educazione repressiva e retrograda che aveva ricevuto lo portava a considerare sbagliato quello che stava facendo, a pensare che Dio l’avrebbe punito… eppure quello che stava accadendo era così bello, così incredibilmente spontaneo e dolce che non poteva essere sbagliato, no, in alcun modo. Anzi, non poteva esistere niente di più _giusto_ di quell’unione, che riempiva tutta la sua solitudine e la sua inadeguatezza, che gli faceva dimenticare persino la battaglia che li attendeva il giorno seguente, perché niente contava più se non il fatto che Hvitserk era con lui, era dentro di lui e lo baciava con tenerezza sulle labbra, sulla fronte e su tutto il viso.

Chi mai avrebbe potuto condannarlo? Forse il suo cristianissimo nonno, che aveva amanti in ogni dove? Forse la sua devotissima madre, che andava a letto, appunto, con suo _nonno_ e che aveva avuto Alfred addirittura da un _monaco_? Forse il fanatico vescovo Heahmund, _integerrimo_ a parole ma che aveva una relazione sessuale con Lagertha?

Perduto in pensieri sempre più sconnessi, ad un certo punto Aethelred aveva provato fastidio e dolore, ma poi era rimasto travolto dall’emozione e dall’estasi di quel contatto per lui sconosciuto che gli incendiava il sangue nelle vene, gli faceva tremare i polsi e gonfiare il cuore fino quasi a esplodere e gli faceva desiderare che durasse per l’eternità e ancora oltre. Era qualcosa di immenso e sconfinato che non poteva in alcun modo essere _sbagliato_ , al contrario il Principe non si era mai sentito così felice, così completo, così totalmente _a casa_ come tra le braccia di Hvitserk.

I due amanti giunsero al culmine della passione tra gemiti e ansiti affannati e solo lentamente ripresero coscienza di sé e di dove si trovavano, mentre i loro respiri tornavano regolari e i corpi trovavano riposo in un dolce languore. Anche dopo l’amore, Hvitserk tenne Aethelred abbracciato, accarezzandogli i capelli e le guance piene e arrossate, giocherellando con i suoi riccioli e sorridendogli in quel suo modo così unico, che faceva sciogliere del tutto il Principe sassone.

“Domani voglio combattere accanto a te” disse Aethelred, vincendo il turbamento. Sentiva la necessità di far sapere a Hvitserk quanto contasse per lui e, seppure stravolto da ciò che era accaduto, voleva assicurarsi che niente li avrebbe separati. “Voglio combattere al tuo fianco!”

“E anch’io voglio combattere accanto a te” replicò Hvitserk, intenerito e divertito.

“Non voglio che possa succederti qualcosa” insisté Aethelred.

“E io non voglio che succeda qualcosa a te” gli fece eco nuovamente Hvitserk, con tenerezza.

“Mi sono sentito così solo da quando è morto mio padre, lui era l’unico che mi accettasse davvero” continuò Aethelred, buttando fuori con foga tutto ciò che pesava sul suo cuore. “E mia madre… mi ha solo fatto sentire ancora più sbagliato, inadatto alla corona, inutile. Tu e i tuoi fratelli mi avete fatto sentire importante, mi avete scelto per lottare con voi e riconquistare la vostra città e tu… tu mi hai…”

“Io cosa?” fece Hvitserk con un sorrisetto.

“Non mi sento più solo, adesso” rispose Aethelred, arrossendo e eludendo la domanda. “Mi sento capito, accettato.”

“Per me è la stessa cosa, sai?” ammise Hvitserk. “Non immagini cosa significhi essere _il figlio di mezzo_ di Ragnar Lothbrok. Non sono imbattibile come Bjorn La Corazza, non sono saggio come Ubbe e nemmeno un pazzo che si crede un dio come Ivar. La gente tende a dimenticarsi di me…”

“Per me non è così… per niente…” mormorò Aethelred. Avrebbe voluto dire di più ma era troppo imbarazzato, tuttavia Hvitserk capì anche quello che il Principe non diceva e lo strinse più forte.

“Lo so. Ora mi sento bene e non mi importa più di quello che gli altri possono pensare di me” disse.

Allacciati l’uno all’altro, Hvitserk e Aethelred si addormentarono, finalmente sereni e in pace nonostante fossero alla vigilia di una cruenta battaglia. Tuttavia, prima di cadere in un sonno profondo e ristoratore, Hvitserk ebbe il tempo di formulare un ultimo pensiero.

_Andrà tutto bene domani, adesso ne sono ancora più sicuro. Gli dei non avrebbero permesso che incontrassi Aethelred se non fossimo destinati a rimanere insieme e a riconquistare Kattegat. Non ho la presunzione di conoscere i loro piani, ma credo che nostro padre avesse ragione e che l’unione dei nostri popoli fosse prestabilita da tempo._

E, probabilmente, aveva proprio ragione!

**FINE**


End file.
